


Into the Woods

by Dbaw3



Series: Stiles is the Best Girlfriend [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Body Modification, Genderplay, Genderqueer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dbaw3/pseuds/Dbaw3
Summary: Derek and Stiles on a "walk" in the Preserve.





	Into the Woods

“Fuck, Derek,” Stiles said, barely able to get out gasps into his fiance’s mouth, as he was nearly bent in half, impaled on his cock. “Love your cock in my pussy so much.”

“Yeah, baby?” Derek said, smiling, between kisses, and thrusting up into Stiles. “You like that big cock inside you? Does it make you feel good?” Derek reached up under Stiles’ sweatshirt, massaging his small left tit through his bra, making Stiles moan again.

“Uh-huh,” Stiles let out in shuddery agreement, whimpering as his g-spot was hammered, and the breeze blew against the lips of his cunt where it was stretched around Derek’s dick.

They’d been visiting Derek’s family, discussing more plans for the wedding. Despite his earlier concerns and Derek’s teasing about strange, kinky werewolf rituals, it all sounded incredibly…normal. Which came as a big relief since Stiles really didn’t think his dad would be up for any ritual, public “mating” of his only child.

Derek had suggested they go for a walk, however, when he noticed Stiles’ eyes glazing over as Talia discussed colors and decorations. Stiles had readily agreed, feeling slightly overwhelmed.

“…and I’m still not sure if your dad is serious or not about the dress,” Stiles was saying as they walked through the Preserve.

Derek chuckled and helped Stiles over a fallen log on the path. “He just hasn’t had a chance yet to throw a wedding for one of his daughters.”

Stiles stopped and glared at Derek. “I am NOT wearing a dress to our wedding,” he said firmly. “I’d look ridiculous in one of those froofy things.”

Derek just smiled at him, and kissed him gently, pushing him back against a tree. “I was thinking something a little more slinky,” he said teasingly, and kissed him again, less gently and definitely more dirty.

Stiles smiled and hummed into the kiss, sucking on his fiance’s tongue for a moment before pulling back. “A suit will work just fine, thanks,” he insisted, and leaned back, though threw his arms around Derek’s neck.

Derek laughed again, and kissed him some more. “I really don’t care what you wear, as long as you’re beside me,” he said into his ear, and Stiles shuddered as Derek kissed his neck tenderly.

Then Derek pulled back, and his smile was suddenly more lear than happiness. “And as long as you’re wearing something sexy for me on our wedding night,” he said, and moved his hands down from Stiles lips to palm at his ass.

“Oh, that I think I can manage,” Stiles assured him, and pulled Derek back into another deep kiss.

Stiles was aware of Derek’s hands working their way under his clothes, but it wasn’t until he heard a branch snap nearby that he realized that Derek was fingering him–one hand behind him at his pussy, the other in front and playing with his clit–and he realized where they were and where this was heading.

“Derek, wait,” Stiles said, not really fighting much as Derek worked a finger inside of him, even as he rolled Stiles’ always-soft clit between his other fingers. “We can’t do this here. What if someone sees?”

“God, you’re so wet already,” Derek muttered into his neck as he worked another finger inside of Stiles while he moaned. “No one’s going to see, baby. Besides, isn’t this what you hoped our wedding was going to be? Me making my claim out in nature, in front of God and everybody.”

Stiles shivered and pushed back onto Derek’s fingers, even as he hit out weakly at Derek’s shoulder. “I didn’t HOPE for anything,” he said, his voice breaking on a gasp as Derek hooked his fingers. “I just thought…”

“Mmm,” Derek said, sounding amused, into Stiles’s neck before dropping to his knees and taking Stiles’ panties and shorts down with him.

“Derek!” Stiles said, feeling a little more panicked as he looked around.

“No one’s going to see anything, baby,” Derek assured him as he continued to play with his pussy, then leaned forward with a glint in his eye to lick at the head of Stiles’ clit. “No one will come looking for us for a while, and I’ll hear if anyone gets anywhere close.”

Stiles felt himself waiver, even as his pussy was starting to stream, he was so turned on. 

Derek must have sensed that–or at least felt how wet Stiles’ cunt was around his fingers–because he smiled in triumph and swallowed all three inches of Stiles’ clit and sucked him.

Stiles tried not to cry out, even as he grasped at Derek’s head, letting his own fall back against the tree.

Whenever Derek played with his clit, which he did a lot, he loved to alternate licking and slurping at it, then pulling back to look at the soft wetness of it, blowing on it to chill Stiles and send shivers through him. Now, he didn’t even have to blow: whenever he pulled back, the outside air made Stiles shiver all on its own as it hit his sensitive clit.

“God, babygirl,” Derek said, nosing underneath to lick at Stiles’ tiny balls. “I love your clit so much.”

“Derek,” Stiles could only gasp, and ride back on Derek’s fingers harder, wanting more fingers, more stretching of his pussy. Wanting… “Please, baby, I need your cock.”

Stiles thought he’d lost time, as it seemed one moment they were both (mostly) dressed and leaning against the tree, and the next Stiles was mostly naked, his ankles over Derek’s shoulders, and bouncing up and down on Derek’s cock as they sat on a nearby log. Later he would worry/thrill at the memory of how exposed they were. At the time, he only whimpered, feeling his orgasm building already after Derek spent so long playing with his pussy and clit.

Stiles tried to get leverage to move more, harder, faster, but he soon realized that just wasn’t possible, that it was entirely up to Derek how he was fucked. That thought alone nearly made him come.

“Hold on, princess, I’ve got you,” Derek said into his mouth, and without missing his rhythm, he stood up.

“Derek,” Stiles half-cried, as the angle of Derek’s thrusts changed with the change of position, and he moved Stiles up and down his dick even faster.

“Yeah, baby, you like that,” Derek said, kissing him more, even as he continued their standing fuck. “Wish the pack could see you like this, all wet and open and begging.”

“Fuck, yes,” Stiles agreed, to everything, but mostly to how well he was being fucked and how close he was to coming.

“I’d walk around with you like this, fucked down on my cock all day,” Derek said, fucking even faster. “I’d show you off to everyone so they’d know you were mine.”

“Yours, all yours. Derek,” Stiles said, almost to the edge.

“Fuck, baby,” Derek said, panting himself. “Can’t wait to fucking breed you. Make you big with my baby. Show the world just how good a bitch you are.”

“Knock me up, Derek,” Stiles said. Derek groaned and thrust up particularly hard, coming inside of Stiles and triggering his own shaking orgasm.

Stiles whited out, and came to, still impaled on Derek’s cock, but now with his pants gone (he had no idea where), with Derek sitting with his back against a tree on the forest floor, nuzzling at his neck and face.

“You back with me, babygirl?” Derek asked, teasing, even as he licked at his ear lazily.

Stiles squeezed his pussy around Derek’s still hard cock, and enjoyed the moan and shudder that sent through his fiance.

“I definitely prefer being your babygirl to being your bitch,” Stiles said as drily as his afterglow would allow. 

Derek pulled back just enough to smirk at him. “I don’t know, you seemed to like getting fucked like a bitch in the woods.”

“Only by my stud,” Stiles conceded the point.

“Damn straight, princess,” Derek agreed, and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to tumblr.


End file.
